Motor vehicles are utilized to transport various types of cargo. When one is transporting groceries, grocery bags may include heavy cans and tall bottles of juice as well as other items that are prone to slide or roll around in the cargo area. Often delicate, breakable items such as light bulbs and eggs are damaged if a system of partitions or other structures to compartmentalize the load floor are not provided in the motor vehicle. In contrast, transporting of large cargo items may require utilization of the entire load floor.
This document relates to a new and improved reversible load floor having two opposed user surfaces with different cargo retaining features. Advantageously, this enhances the versatility of the load floor to efficiently and effectively transport a larger variety of cargo to the benefit of the vehicle owner. For purposes of this document a “user surface” is a surface engineered to be oriented toward the user and provide a desired aesthetic quality and/or particular function. A user surface may incorporate one or more cargo retaining features.